Talk:Mallyx the Unyielding
this guy can't kill kormir he kinda sucks....--Shade Murtagh 20:37, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Well, Kormir's a goddess, and he isn't. What do you expect? -Robin Anadri 11:49, 8 December 2006 (CST) why is he even trying? :Abaddon was a god. We weren't. We kicked his ass. Finrod 02:29, 13 December 2006 (CST) Mallyx is immune to conditions and hexes, does 500 damage in one hit, removes enchantments with ease, summons minions with little effort, disables 1 skill from each party member, instant kills anyone who kites, controls an entire army of margonites, has an attack that removes stances and knocks party members down, has massive amounts of health and armor, the party is also under the 4 environmental effects present in the Gate of Anguish. Mallyx doesn't suck.--The Hobo 13:38, 16 December 2006 (CST) than i take it back. i was showing of lol im still stuck on lord jadoth.--Shade Murtagh 14:28, 16 December 2006 (CST) We might have kicked Abaddons ass, but might I remind you he was chained, drained and in his weakest state. Miniature There are reports that you can get a Mallyx Minipet from the Coffer of Whispers. It was somewhere in Guru. Lost the link though. :The thread is here (including screenshots). I'll upload. -- 03:04, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::shouldn't this be at the miniatures page? Xeon 03:40, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::He reminds me of the Phazon Elite from Metroid Prime. I think the minipet image would work as a placeholder until we get a better image. -- Gordon Ecker 03:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Of course it's just a placeholder, but until we have something better it'll do fine. The miniatures look exactly like the creatures, except smaller, but if you don't have an other object to compare the size against you won't see a difference. That's why I never really understood the point of a miniature gallery with miniature images. -- 08:01, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::Change the pic to this one? http://img341.imageshack.us/img341/7435/mallyxoq1.jpg TheYang 00:36, 15 December 2006 (CST) Does he look familiar to anyone else? He looks extremely familiar. I'm pretty sure I saw a hulking, apelike creature with a round, white mask very similar to Mallyx, it might've been one of the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts, but I'm not completely sure. -- Gordon Ecker 02:07, 15 December 2006 (CST) :He reminds me of an undead/margonited version of King Kong if you ask me. --The King Tarosian 18:22, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::I figured out why Mallyx looked familiar. Sachiel, Spawn and The Maxx. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 11 January 2007 (CST) Greens I noticed an adition of greens he drops. i'm not going to freak about formating, cause someone is bound to fix that sooner or later. however, i'd like to see pictures of them. a boss droping both a ranger and warrior green seems strange to me, and will likely cause people to remove them if there is no actual evidance :Dropping both a warrior and a ranger weapon makes me want to think he drops a weapon for every profession, which could very well be the case. --Valentein 17:15, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::A Rit green has since been added, so it is possible. however, they all appear to be added by the same user. i'll await confirmation on this :::The person who originally posted them on Guru posted confirmation screenshots of them killing Mallyx, and the greens have been confirmed by several people in game. There are supposedly eight greens total (one dropped for each player), but only the bow, hammer, and rit wand have been posted on the forums so far. Here's the original thread, discussion about the greens starts around post #139: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 ::::Actually Mallyx doesn't drop the Greens, they drop of a Chest, which spawns after his death. So, change the article? TheYang 15:28, 17 December 2006 (CST) is it really that weird, doesnt the darkness drop greens for different proffesions and it's a mesmer Killed Mallyx 2 times now and saw 16 greens - some of them dropped more than once. The chest dropps them randomly so there is still an axe, daggers, spear, a few shields and some casters stuff missing. Lol and all greens are +30 HP, like we don't have enough of those.(like factions and nightfall endgame greens and also factions elite mission greens). +30 HP sucks, why are they putting it on every endgame green? --84.255.205.101 09:18, 20 December 2006 (CST) "Every party member receives a Primeval Armor Remnant." - Simply wrong! First time i got one, second time not! So it has to be random. Wostl 22 Dec 2006 So how many greens come out of the chest? one per party member? 1? 2? 3? 4? 5? 6? 7? 8? 9? 72.564?--Coloneh RIP 01:31, 25 December 2006 (CST) Every party member gets one! Mallyx' Whim is a wand - don't know which attribute it is linked... Wostl :im going to add that to the article.--Coloneh RIP 12:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) You know it'd suck to get Mallyx's Savagery and one of your team-mates gets Mallyx's Edge. xD Edits Looking at the history, there are a lot of very trivial edits being made to this article. I'm not sure how to interpret that, but it's making a smallish dent in Recent Changes. Changing "possibility" to "chance"? Is that really necessary? :S 24.6.147.36 00:32, 20 December 2006 (CST) :heh, funny edit. Dent in recent changes, doesn't do much to the recent changes list although it would be nice to know that its a minor edit. Xeon 00:37, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::lol. There are more "dents" in than this article. 15 edits to a single user page in a row, etc, etc. And yeah, possibility is a near synonym with the word chance so that is a frivolous edit. — Gares 10:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) damage About how much damage does this guy deal to AL?-X H K